leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Janna/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can be used on allied turrets. * Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to heavily disable the other team. * Timing Janna's can push enemies away from a wounded ally or even separate enemies. ;Playing Against * Save an interrupt ability for when Janna uses her . * Listen for the charge up sound on in case Janna is trying to hit you with it from off screen or from brush. * Janna's at her strongest when another ally. If you can harass her ally, it will weaken her ability to fight you. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Janna is a defensive support, which means it is better to use all abilities to defend and save your teammates. * abilities allow her to have a natural mobility that should be used to her advantage. * ** It is not recommended to spam at laning phase due to its relatively high mana cost and cooldown. ** As your primary crowd control ability using it when unnecessary will put you and your carry at risk for about ten seconds. ** A nice trick about is, it can interrupt dashes. For example, , or . ** Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to disable the other team without giving them time to react. ** It is a great escape tool, especially in narrow areas. Discharge a ahead of you when fleeing an enemy, make sure they follow you in its path and release in a timely manner to stall them. ** Planting in uncovered brushes is a good tactic in surprising enemies. When is charging in the brush, it is visible to the enemy and produces a sound cue, but once the attack is released, it will become invisible until it comes out from the brush. ** Even though is a telegraphed move, it boasts a deceptively long range that can catch enemies off guard. ** should be maxed last as it gains the least benefit out of abilities from further ranks. * ** The passive gives Janna the movement speed she needs to help dodge skillshots and outrun enemies to overcome her squishiness. ** The ability to move through units should not be underestimated. It may trick your opponents, especially regarding skillshots. ** The active ability is great for chasing down fleeing enemies. ** Most of the time it is wise to not use the active part when fleeing when you're not about to reach a safe position within immediate time. Not using it will keep a heavy movement speed difference between you and your enemies while slowing them will reduce your movement speed for 10 seconds while they are only slowed for 3 seconds. ** It is recommended to max this skill after , since high movement speed is desirable for any support champion. * ** This is one of the greatest shield skills in the game, if not the best due to its long duration and relatively short cooldown. ** This skill should always be maxed first at level 9 as it is the most frequently used skill in the laning phase. ** grants increased attack damage, so use it on an ally (or yourself) when attacking enemy turrets or in team fights. To maximize the potential of the shield's attack damage bonus, is best used on a friendly DPS champion during a team fight. Take into consideration the current attack speed and attack damage scaling of your potential allied targets. ** (at rank 5) grants a much AD as a with just its base value. ** The shield does not have a cast time. That means it may be cast when enemy projectiles are mid-air making it easy to block tower shots for example. ** Also, it is important to use only when necessary because it has a high static cooldown, which makes building CDR extremely beneficial on Janna. ** It can be used on turrets. Therefore, be careful on casting on allies near turrets. It can unintentionally be cast on turrets. *** A max-level base shield (240) boosts a non-nexus turret's health on Summoner's Rift by slightly less than 10%. Nexus turrets have less HP than non-nexus turrets, so the max-level base value for boosts their HP by % HP. Evidently, building AP will improve the level of protection offered for turrets relative to their HP. *** The bonus AD ramps up with successive hits due to turret hit mechanics. This can be very useful during an enemy tower dive. Even if doesn't land an attack on an enemy champion, if a shielded turret kills a champion, she will be granted the kill/assist. *** If an enemy is killed by a shielded turret, it will count as her kill. *** Baiting an enemy champion to attack an apparently vulnerable under a turret that's about to die is a great way to create opportunities for kills, specially in early stages of the game. Try shielding an enemy's last hit as he switches target to so he attracts aggro from the barely alive turret to make him over-commit under fire or back out. ** Alt + E keys (default) will self-cast. It is quite useful to learn this self-cast. ** Bear in mind the AD bonus from only remains as long as the shield is active. If the shield if broken before reaching its full duration, the bonus attack damage is lost. * ** Using at the right moment and at the right position can change the tides. ** In most cases it is crucial to keep channeling. Healing done is not to be underestimated and turns the tables. However, sometimes quick casting and running is needed. ** Note that activating items such as or casting spells like or cancels the channel. ** The best way to use is to cast after necessary items and skills used. ** Summoners spells can be used while channeling. ** The greatness of is knocking enemies back. This can also be used to push people in your own tower. ** Hitting enemies against a wall will stun them for seconds. Use this especially when people dive you in your tower. ** A quick combination of and is a very good way of saving your team in a losing fight. ** Using too early is not a wise move. It is wise to wait until enemy dashes have been used to reach your backline. Casting ultimate when their mobility is low always a better move. ** can work well with by flashing into the enemy team and separating them with . Remember that is extremely squishy so this move can be risky without a . ** is one of the best counters to a team with multiple AoE ultimates/abilities as it will knock enemies back, preventing initiation, cancel channeled spells, and heal your team. ;Runes Usage * As an utility, enchanter support with great roaming capability, can thrive in lane following the path of Inspiration or for aggressive purposes, Sorcery with Resolve as backup. * Inspiration ** allows her to endure lane pressure by chance of gaining a suitable consumable potion and even bonus gold. ** restores part mana, part health for when under fire and synergies with . ** For her roaming capability, can secure her easy purchase of boots. ** Due to her high cooldowns and constant use of active items, is useful for the matter. *** Alternatively can help secure allies in danger or assist in enemy hunting. * Sorcery ** functions as an aggresive or defensive mechanism from her skills. ** For her high mana costing abilities, is best saved for a rainy day. ** works for her high movement speed. ** As a roamer between lanes, is the tool needed for ganking or escaping. * Resolve ** allows good co-operation between allies to secure kills with her movement impairing skills. ** Having both shields and heals in her kit, is her best friend in fights. ;Item Usage * is built to be a highly utilitarian support, but her decent scaling of ability power allows her to function as a CC-oriented mage as well. Her prime statistics are ability power and cooldown reduction. * As an enjoys decent ability power ratios, notably on heal. ** has two options for starting support items, each suiting different purposes. **# is the go-to item if planning to harass in lane. active does synergize well with abilities - the slow makes it easier to follow up with or . The drawback is that it is harder to trigger the passive due to cast range on her abilities and her low autoattack range. **# , on the other hand, is a more passive and defensive option, providing the regen needed in lane, and it builds into . However, it does not provide AP. **# No matter the situation, each starting item can be upgraded to either or , respectively. ** is very mana hungry, as such an early or will largely mitigate this problem. You can upgrade it right away into , but you will need ward coverage so rushing a into a is recommended. The health given also helps a lot since is very squishy. In any case eventually getting your is highly recommended. ** Along with , and CDR masteries, you will hit the cap, something very important for . ** From there on feel free to grab AP or pure support items. AP will transform into powerful utility and damage while support items will plain out give her some utility. ** Items like and are useful as the former grants a partner very strong bonuses when stacked which also benefits and the latter grants a team-wide shield on top of extra survivability for herself. ** items are potent on as she has both and to be boosted by the item's passive. *** works well for assisting attack speed based champions with its attack speed, bonus on-hit damage and healing passive on heals and shields. *** should be picked up if the enemy team has important CC which needs to be cleansed. It also makes slightly more resistant as it grants a bit of Magic Resist. *** is amazing if used in conjunction with as it can bring her whole team back to full health from the brink of death. It too makes more durable with the health it provides. * If you choose the path, recommended items are and . You can also drop your boots as movement speed boost with high AP largely beats the movement given by any mobility item. A good replacement for the lost CDR is that also packs tank stats and a good amount of mana. ** At about 350 AP heal is so powerful that it can make Janna's team almost invulnerable to non-burst damage for its duration. ** scales extremely well with AP and quickly turns into a huge health barrier, larger than the summoner spell , as well as on a 6-second cooldown. This ability is not very useful late game without some AP. ** damage scales moderately but the slow gets very harsh with some AP. ** , while it is main damaging ability, is also the one that scales the worst with AP. The ratio is mediocre if fired right away and good at best if fully charged. ** is a core item on AP , as it allows for more sustained damage with only two damage spells. To maximize AP Janna's efficiency, spread out her abilities so that each one procs . ** A increases survivability, and can be built into a . It grants a good amount of sustain and is a good way to get HP and AP. ** Building works well with as her abilities are great for escaping and kiting, allowing her to maintain stacks easily. The movespeed that the item gives at 15 stacks also helps move very fast. ** Having the second largest mana pool in the game, building is a good idea. However bear in mind that has a moderately hard time charging it up. Only pick it up if you are sure the game will last for long. It bears great results but it takes time. ;Countering * During early game, try to force to use her shield early (through damage, movement feints, etc.) Then wait for it to wear off, so you can use your higher damage spells on her. This can severely cripple her presence in lane or force her to go back, potentially leaving her ADC defenseless or turning her into an easy kill. * When facing with always be on the move to avoid getting hit. ** Always be on alert if she is hiding in brush as hidden gales can be a nasty surprise. * Janna's medium is speed, so applying hard crowd control can slow her down for an easy catch. * Do not attempt to pursue Janna through towers under fire, as dying from a shielded one scores her a kill. ridiculous amount of CC and heals/shields also make her very hard to kill and she can potentially delay opponents long enough for her to receive assistance. * damage output is moderate, but it needs a few seconds before it can deal its full damage. Quickly avoid the spell's path to avoid the damage. ** Have your team stagger to avoid the knock-up, which can be used easily almost instantly. * Be careful of using predictable dashes such as around as she can easily cancel it with a quick . * By late game, becomes a huge bulwark of health. Be careful of getting baited into killing one of her low health allies. She may suddenly give them a very strong shield. * Do not underestimate mobility, as her increases her movement speed passively and allows her to move through minions. ** Using as a slow removes her movement speed bonus while it is on cooldown. Baiting her to use the slow and then attacking her with a gap-closer can render her more vulnerable. However, this will only really work if and are already on cooldown since she may use those in response. * When you see channeling her , quickly disable her to prevent her from healing her teammates. ** If your team cannot easily stop it, retreat. The healing from can be so gigantic that gives her team near invulnerability while it lasts- it is best to cut your losses, and try to re-engage again later before goes off its significant cooldown. * Although is mainly played as a support, her damage output is still okay due to decent AP ratios from and . Do not neglect building magic resistance if she builds heavy AP. de:Janna/Strategie ru:Жанна/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Janna